


His Scales Under My Fingertips

by iavenjqasdf



Series: Bad [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Modern Mermaid Soulmate Coffee Shop AU, don't fucking ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: A night of passion





	His Scales Under My Fingertips

"Hello, Chrom..." Takumi's lips curled into a thin smile as the bluenette wriggled into the Starbucks they'd chosen to meet at.

"Oh, hello Takumi!" he replied, flopping his thicc fish tail onto the cracked leather of the sofa as he scooted closer to the Hoshidan. "Funny running into you here!"

"Indeed," the ivory-but-not-quite-ivory-I-guess-it's-more-like-an-extremely-faint-beige-kind-of-color-haired young man added softly, reaching his fins outward welcomingly as he sipped his iced mocha from a repurposed beer hat. "I guess you could say it was... Fate."

Chrom stared, transfixed by Takumi's beautiful hair. His ivoryesque ponytail, still moist with seawater and with tendrils of kelp flowing down his scalp, purred warmly as it wrapped around his torso, where the fishy half met the human half right around his navel. In the water, the way his ponytail would flow behind him almost resembled a second tail. When he slept, it would float up beside it, forming a kind of "u" shape with his body. Chrom thought it was the sexiest thing ever.

Chrom's scales glimmered in the soft fluorescent lighting of the famed coffee chain founded by English teacher Jerry Baldwin in Seattle, Washington in 1971. Takumi's lips looked so lush and... kissable. But no, he couldn't kiss him; they were just friends, albeit lifelong ones, after he'd saved Chrom from fishermen by spitting water at them until they got bored and ran off. He'd dug the harpoons out of the wounded Chrom's side using only his teeth, and nursed him back to health. But that didn't mean they could _kiss_ , could it?

"There's something I wanted to show you," Takumi added softly, producing a Sharpie from his gills. He seductively uncapped the marker, drawing a thin line across the back of his free hand and motioning for Chrom to check his own. Chrom looked around for a Sharpie, before realizing what Takumi meant; the same line had appeared on the back of his own hand! His face lit up in astonishment, as if he'd just been the lucky 1,000,000th visitor to a website and had won a grand prize of untold riches.

"That's not all," Takumi added softly, crossing another line across the base of the first, and following it up with a series of dashes beneath. "I assume you know the rules of Hangman?"

Chrom swallowed, finding his throat quite dry.

"The category... is plants," Takumi's added softly, his voice having dropped to a husky whisper, sending ASMR shivers down Chrom's piscine vertebrae. "So, Chrom... would you like to buy a vowel?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably nowhere near as funny as i thought it would be


End file.
